


Beneath The Mistletoe

by Raven052



Series: 12 Days of Frerard Christmas [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, Non-Explicit Sex, Stage Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band is heading home for Christmas, and everyone is excited. <br/>Except Frank. <br/>After yet another incident with Gerard on stage, Frank gets an idea, and decides to take a risk. <br/>Maybe he can still get his Christmas wish after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath The Mistletoe

They only a had a few more days on the road before they would be heading home for the holidays.   
The young band members were impatiently anticipating it. The idea of being home for Christmas was something they'd almost resigned themselves to not happening.  
But when their manager told them the good news, everyone was more than excited.

Everyone, except Frank.   
It seemed he was the only one who'd hoped they'd be on the road for that most 'magical' time of year.  
Wasn't it only right to want to be around the ones you love at Christmas?

Now, okay, yes, he loves, really loves his band, loves everyone in it. But...  
That's not exactly what he meant.

Yeah... He wouldn't have to explain it, would he? I know, you know, we all know, what Frank really means is...  
Gerard.

One small problem though.  
Only person it seems doesn't know that Frank would love to spend his Christmas this year with Gerard is...  
Gerard.

Apparently completely oblivious, Gerard continues to carry on as normal, as if he hasn't noticed the change in Frank over the past few months.  
And, especially, he continues to talk about how good it'll be to be home for Christmas.  
Which, Frank knew was only normal, and that Gerard had no idea it could be upsetting him, but, still...

He wouldn’t say anything, of course, Frank was too worried about screwing up the relationship he did have with Gerard, which he liked. They were close, just not, in that way.  
So, he remained silent.  
Praying for some kind of miracle. 

****

Another show, the last of their run in fact.   
They’d be heading home after this.   
Frank had decided to ignore that fact, and just put his all into the performance.   
He couldn’t help it if his attention was constantly drawn to Gerard. 

Gerard was in particular high spirits that night. Even more energetic and wild than he had been the pervious few shows.   
He was very aware this was the last show for a while, and he intended to enjoy every second of it.

It being so close to Christmas, the crowd had apparently come baring gifts. Many ‘Christmassy’ things had been thrown on stage during the course of the show. Tinsel, fake wreaths, even a small Christmas tree (which Gerard had stood up on the drums, before Bob knocked it down), had made it’s way to them  
Gerard had been delighted by everything, and shared what he could with his bandmates. 

Near the end, something small miraculously found it’s way to Gerard’s feet.  
Mid-song, Gerard stopped to bend and pick it up, inspecting it whilst still singing.  
His frown of puzzlement turned into a grin.  
Then the song ended.   
The band looked to their front man, waiting for him to head into the next song.   
Which was when they noticed the thing in his hand.

The grin on Gerard’s face widened, as he held up the delicate looking item.  
“Soooooomeone gave me mistletoe.” Gerard sang, with a giggle at the end, his hips swaying slightly as he did.  
The crowd cheered, excitedly.   
“Oooh, and you _know_ the rules for mistletoe, right?” He continued.  
The crowds response told him they did.   
“Right! Two people, underneath the mistletoe… They have to kiss each other. Right?”   
Gerard was laughing again as the crowd screamed loudly.   
“Aaaand. Someone gave _me_ the mistletoe, which means _I_ get to choose who kisses me, right?”   
Once again, the crowd cheered.  
Off to Gerard’s right, Frank felt like running and hiding.  
“Hmmmm.” Gerard said, tapping his chin with one finger, looking thoughtfully at the mistletoe. “Now just who should I kiss?”   
The crowd basically erupted, and hands went up throughout the venue.   
Gerard laughed. “I’m not coming down there!” He yelled. “I’d never get out alive!”   
Then he turned his back on the crowd, looking at his band.   
“So… Do you guys think I should kiss… Bob?”  
Bob glared at Gerard, and shook his head.  
Gerard turned back to the crowd. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea, do you?”  
He began to wander, shaking his head. “So… How about… Should I kiss… Ray?”   
A fairly loud cheer as Gerard walked up to the lead guitarist, who grinned, but shook his head.   
“Aww. Guys, I don’t think he wants to kiss me either… Hmm… I’m running out of people up here!”   
Gerard continued to wander the stage, and came up to Mikey, wrapping his arm around his brothers shoulders.   
The crowd was getting louder, seeing where this was heading.  
Gerard was, once again laughing, shaking his head. “Now. Guys. I love my brother, but not like that, okay? Okay. So we’re not even going there.”   
He did pause to ruffle Mikey’s hair before letting him go, though. Mikey rolled his eyes. 

Now Frank was very, very nervous.   
He could hear the crowd, kind of, he was aware they were getting louder, but it was falling into the background as Gerard was coming nearer.  
Ah, shit.   
Gerard was grinning, mischievously at him, and holding the mistletoe up, swinging it back and forth.  
“Which leaves me with…”  
The crowd was almost deafening now, and Gerard looked out to them, beaming as he asked,  
“Who thinks I should kiss Frank?”   
Frank watched as Gerard held up the mistletoe between them, then felt himself grabbed around the waist, pulled in close, lips slammed against his.  
The screams of the crowd were echoing loud in Frank’s ears, but he barely remembered they were there.   
Something in his brain told him he should put his arms around Gerard too, hold him closer, force their bodies as close as the guitar between them would allow.  
But all his brain could focus on was the fact that Gerard was kissing him. And was still kissing him. Not a quick peck on the lips, but a real, proper, deep kiss.   
Frank parted his lips slightly, a soft moan that was thankfully lost in the rest of the noise escaped him as he felt Gerard’s tongue briefly dart out.  
Then, suddenly, he was let go, and Frank’s head was still spinning by the time Gerard had wandered back centre stage and kick started into the next song, throwing the mistletoe back into the crowd as he did.

****

That night, in his hotel room, the last he’d be in for a little while, Gerard thought back over the show.  
It’d been good. He was pleased with it, very pleased. It had been a perfect way to end it.   
The more he tried to keep his concentration on the way they played, however, the more his mind wandered.  
Wandered to Frank.  
And to the kiss.

_It was just a silly little kiss._   
He tried to tell himself.  
 _Just a joke. Messing around on stage. That’s all._  
He’d been telling himself since it happened.  
 _It’s not like it meant anything!_

It wasn’t working.

Yes. Gerard had meant for it all to be a joke, nothing more.  
But then… When it’d happened…  
It wasn’t just a joke, wasn’t just a silly little kiss.  
Fuck.  
And now they were going home, tomorrow. He’d left everything far too late and-

A banging on the door hauled Gerard out of his spiralling whirlwind of thoughts.

He was surprised to find Frank the other side of the door.  
Although, the amount he’d been thinking about Frank… Part of him wasn’t surprised at all. 

Frank looked nervous, but there was that familiar determination in his eyes. Gerard could tell, he’d come here for a reason, and would not leave until his task was carried out. 

As Gerard invited him in, Frank kept his hands hidden behind his back. 

“Everything okay?” Gerard asked, settling himself down on the edge of the bed.  
Frank nodded, frowning slightly though, like he was thinking.  
“Gerard.” He said, finally, carefully. “I think… I think it’s about time, especially after what happened earlier, I think it’s about time, I said… Or. Maybe, did something I’ve been kinda scared to do.”  
Now Gerard was frowning, not understanding.

Frank still wasn’t looking up at him, and his frown deepened.  
“It’s… It’s about what happened on stage. Tonight.”  
Gerard felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
Frank was mad at him about the kiss.   
He went to interrupt, but Frank spoke over him, “No! Let me finish. It’s not the first time it’s happened, and you know it. You keep- You’re always… Doing stuff like that, with me. And…I guess, I just need to know…”  
He looked up then, the frown gone, an open, earnest look in it’s place. “Is it all just for show? Or…”  
He brought his hand out from behind his back then, and held up a sprig of mistletoe.  
Frank let a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. “Will you still kiss me when no one’s watching?” 

In the seconds that followed (and they were only seconds, though it felt like much, much longer to them both), the two of them stared at each other, the silence in the room broken only by the sounds of their fast beating hearts (both certain they could hear each others).

And then, in one swift movement, Gerard was back on his feet, his hands either side of Frank’s face as he kissed him, deeply.  
They broke the kiss, gasping, Gerard’s hands sliding down slightly to Frank’s shoulders.  
There was a look of shock on Frank’s face, his mouth slightly open as he stared at Gerard.  
“Oh. Shit.” He gasped. “You- You do- You do like me?”   
Gerard smiled, faintly, not quite believing what he’d just done. “Didn’t I make that clear enough just now?”   
Frank shook his head, a small glimmer of mischief in his eyes. “No. Make it clearer to me.”   
Gerard grinned, and kissed him again. 

They ended up on the bed, neither quite sure how they’d got there.   
Neither cared.

Gerard carefully pushed Frank down onto his back, moving down over him.  
He paused, his hands placed back on either side of Frank’s face again. Gerard kissed him, deeply.   
“Becoming clear yet?” Gerard asked, softly.  
Frank shook his head. “Not yet.”   
Gerard nodded, resuming their kiss, as he moved his hands down, pushing up Frank’s shirt, his hands gliding gently over the exposed skin. 

They kept at a slow pace, both suddenly keenly aware of what was happening.   
The way they were touching each other was both something they hadn’t let themselves really consider, and something, they realised, they’d been wanting for a long time.   
They were careful in their movements, both unwilling to be the one to take the wrong step.   
Slowly they exposed more and more. Gerard, once again the first to make the bolder move, sitting up, pulling his shirt off, before coming back down, his lips once more on Frank’s, as his hand moved down, to Frank’s belt, undoing it with careful movements, giving Frank plenty of time to stop him.   
He was surprised when, instead, he felt the hands previously tangled in his hair now at his own belt.

Both kept pausing, waiting to see what the other would do, waiting to be told ‘no’.  
But no never came.   
And soon they found they were both completely naked under the covers.

Gerard sat up again, looking down at Frank, who quickly pulled him back down, slightly scared to be studied so thoroughly by those eyes.

Gerard moved onto his side, encouraging Frank over too, so they were facing one another.   
He pulled them close.  
“Are you nervous?” Gerard asked, curious.   
Frank fidgeted at the question, not liking it. “Aren’t you?” He asked instead of answering.  
Gerard smiled, but said nothing.   
Then he rolled onto his back, encouraging Frank above him, making sure it was clear what he wanted.

That first time they had sex was far from perfect. It never is. Both a little awkward, a little unsure. Neither quite certain how this was supposed to go.  
Frank became even more nervous when he realised Gerard wanted him to top. He was terrified of hurting Gerard, but at the same time, he was determined to get this right.   
He was pleased, and proud when Gerard finally gasped with pleasure. 

They curled up close after, only now again aware of the coldness of the room. They had each others heat though, so it barely seemed to matter.  
“Clear enough for you now?” Gerard asked.  
Frank nodded, laughing softly as he kissed Gerard’s cheek.   
“That was cute, by the way, with the mistletoe.” Gerard said. “I didn’t take you for going in for that sort of thing.”  
Frank shrugged. “You inspired me, I guess.”  
“Very festive.” Gerard said.  
Then Frank went quiet again, the smile falling from his lips as he remembered.  
Tonight had been their last show. They were heading home in the morning.   
He wasn’t going to be with Gerard for Christmas.

“You know…” Gerard began, surprisingly conversationally. “I’ve been wondering why, the past few weeks, you’ve seemed so sad.”  
Frank felt a jolt of surprise.  
Gerard had noticed?   
“And, now I think about it… It’s been ever since we were told we were heading home for Christmas.”  
Gerard paused then, turning his head to look at Frank again. “Stop me if I’m wrong but…Were you sad because… You wanted to spend Christmas… With me?”   
Immediately, Frank looked away, embarrassed.   
“Frank! You just came in here with a goddamn piece of mistletoe to get me to kiss you, which, somehow led to us having sex, I think we’re past the ‘being shy about our feelings’ stage here.”  
Frank couldn’t help it, he had to laugh at that one. “Yeah… You’re right. And… You’re right about the other thing too, the Christmas thing.”  
Gerard smiled, and pulled Frank in close.  
“Why didn’t you just say?”   
Frank shrugged, it hadn’t seemed that simple to him. 

****

The next morning, as they were loading their stuff back onto the bus, Gerard said, casually to Mikey, “If it’s okay, Frank’s gonna come back with us.”  
Mikey looked surprised, but nodded. “Sure.”

Frank heard it, and was watching with wide, stunned eyes.   
Gerard looked around, and held his hand out, waiting for Frank to take it.   
“Okay by you?” Gerard asked.  
Frank just nodded, still too stunned to say anything.  
Then he noticed something in Gerard’s hand.   
That damn mistletoe.   
Gerard grinned as he held it between them. 

As they kissed, once again, Frank couldn’t help thinking that sometimes, just sometimes, and especially at Christmas.  
Miracles do happen.


End file.
